


reticence

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Hajime knows things rarely go as you expect when Tooru is involved, yet he's still taken by surprise when he finds himself tied to a chair, gagged, and teased for an exorbitant amount of time one night.





	reticence

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 11! i tried combining all three prompts, meaning sadism/masochism, orgasm denial, and gags! focus is on the gag, though.   
> if i forgot to tag anything feel free to tell me. i tagged bdsm meaning it's both bondage, D/s and s/m   
> also uh if you havent read my other fics pls know they do use safe words etc and its all safe sane and consensual, i just tried starting this like,, more in the middle of the story? so it wouldnt get long. i dont think im very good at that though soz :^)

Despite having known each other since childhood, despite Hajime probably knowing Tooru better than anyone (Tooru himself included) he still manages to surprise Hajime quite often. 

With Tooru’s completely rambunctious nature and his endless curiosity, he somehow still catches Hajime by surprise, both making life a lot more interesting and complicated for him.

Right now, Hajime isn’t sure which one describes the situation for him best as he looks down himself, arms and ankles tied to the chair, completely naked, and — worst of all — _gagged_. 

Hajime has absolutely no idea when Tooru had bought a _ball gag,_ and even worse, he has no fucking clue how Tooru talked him into actually letting him put it on, but here Hajime is, bound to a chair and gagged, with his boyfriend smirking down at him from above, and, even worse, his dick painfully hard, like it’s been for quite a while now. 

When he tries to grunt in disapproval at Tooru’s treatment, the gag reminds him of his restriction, muffling the sound. He wishes Tooru was the one wearing it instead, wants to hear _Tooru_ to struggle as he groans around it while Hajime fucks him until he’s crying tears of ecstasy. Tooru seems to have a completely different idea for tonight, though.

“I know exactly what Iwa-chan is thinking of,” Tooru says, smirk widening, eyes knowing. Hajime raises an eyebrow at him in challenge, not really able to open his mouth and ask. 

Tooru steps closer again, crouching in front of him and eyeing his cock, placing both hands on Hajime’s knees. “You probably wish our roles were reversed, don’t you? Or at least that you weren’t the one gagged,” Tooru says, looking up at Hajime’s face again before leaning in over his legs, smirk widening when he reads from Hajime’s face that he was right.

Hajime squeezes his eyes shut when Tooru’s mouth nears the tip of his cock again, ready for him to repeat the teasing he’s been doing for quite a while now, just barely mouthing over the head of his cock, trailing the tip of his tongue teasingly over the slit, and then pulling back.

This time, he stops a bit above the tip, eyes still fixed on Hajime’s face, watching it contort in confusion when Tooru doesn’t do as expected.

Tooru makes a nasty retching noise, pursing his lips and then tormentingly slowly, lets a drop of saliva dribble from his lips down to—

Hajme hisses around the gag when it hits the top of his cock, but the sound comes out choked, and when Tooru slides a thumb down the side of his cock, following a vein, before he smears it out, Hajime pushes his hips forward, eager for this to finish, to _finally_ be allowed to just fucking come already.

Tooru leers at him as he reaches his whole hand around the base of the shaft, fingers tightening, slowly moving it upwards in a pumping motion, setting a tempo until Hajime’s hips are buckling upwards and whiny noises escape the back of his throat every time Tooru’s grip slacks, keeping him from reaching an orgasm.

They know each other so well by now that Tooru knows Hajime’s limits a bit _too_ well, knows exactly how to touch him to turn him into a mess of need and hunger, knows just how rough he can be with Hajime, just enough to pe painful, pleasurable, all too much and not near enough at the same time.

A drop of saliva slides down the corner of his mouth, and Hajime can’t do anything to stop it, his mouth still forced open, the ball gag completely covered in drool already. The drop continues down to his chin, tickling him, mocking him. He raises his shoulder, tilting his head to the side to wipe it off, but he only gets the worst of it before he’s fucking _pinched_ , right where his skin is sensitive on his inner thigh, his muscles tensing in reaction to the sting. 

Tooru chuckles, and Hajime leans forward as much as the restraints let him, growling around the gag. It doesn’t have the wished effect, because he feels more drool collect in the corners of his mouth and has to lean back, tilting his head upwards again so he won’t fucking _drool any more_ , already feeling humiliated enough as it is. 

“Iwa-chan looks so good like this,” Tooru says, smiling innocently down at him, enjoying Hajime’s suffering. “You should just relax,” he says, reaching his hand up around Hajime’s shaft again. “Do you want to come?” he asks, tightening his hold. Hajime can feel his abs tighten, his hips jerking forwards into the touch, _desperate_ for friction. 

He makes a sound around the gag, and it comes out more like a whine than anything else. Tooru giggles, letting go, and the next sound Hajime emits is _definitely_ a whine, high-pitched and desperate, pressing his hips as much forward as he’s allowed to while still tied down to the chair. 

Tooru _tsk_ ’s at him, resting a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head in disapproval at Hajime’s impatience — fuck that, you can’t call it impatience when he’s been waiting for _so long_ , been pushed to the edge so many times only for Tooru to pull back _again._

But this time, Tooru raises a leg, settling it on the side of the chair before he does the same with his other leg on the other side, right underneath the armrests Hajime’s wrists are tied to, straddling him.

“Did you really just want me to jerk you off? Or do you want to come inside me, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks, after leaning in over Hajime to whisper it in his ear, his lips grazing over the shell of Hajime’s ear, his hot breath tickling him. Hajime makes a strangled noise, almost choking on the gag before he nods, his cock _throbbing_ , so hard it’s painful, and Tooru chuckles, delighted by his misery, sliding off of him elegantly, pulling off his boxers as he walks over to the table where he put the lube, grabbing it.

Tooru had started all of this out by touching himself while letting Hajime watch, asking Hajime if he wanted to join in. Hajime had nodded, expecting Tooru to release him and let him touch. Instead Tooru had begun the horrible teasing and tormenting Hajime had been exposed to for quite a while now, constantly stimulating him to the point of an orgasm before pulling away, leaving Hajime to seek friction in nothing but the open air.

But Tooru _had_ been touching himself at first, so he should be pretty much prepared, and if he’d just release Hajime from the restraints, he could fuck him until they both came, preferably with a few cries on Tooru’s behalf to make up for the torture Hajime had been put through for quite a while now.

Tooru walks over, pouring some lube into his hand and slicking Hajime’s cock, movements light and fleeting, never enough to push Hajime over the edge, his gaze tantalizing as he _slowly_ prepares Hajime, the light touches and the cold lube making his already oversensitive cock ache.

When Tooru deems the job done — after being a lot more thorough than necessary — he stands up again, smiling down at Hajime, saccharine sweet.

“Iwa-chan is so much nicer with that thing on,” Tooru comments, reaching a hand up to touch the strap pressed against Hajime’s cheek, holding the ball in place. Hajime turns his face away, groaning around the ball and looking down himself, his cock pink and shiny with lube. For how long is Tooru going to stall this? Hajime has never wanted to come so desperately in his entire life.

Tooru places his hand on Hajime’s shoulder, positioning himself on top of Hajime again, straddling him with a thigh on each side of Hajime’s legs. Hajime is suddenly extremely aware of how short the distance between Tooru’s thighs and his hands are, only held back by the restraints around his wrists. He wants to dig his fingers into Tooru’s thighs so hard Tooru cries, and then he wants to grab Tooru’s hands and hold them down so _he_ can’t touch himself and fuck him until he comes untouched. Maybe take a few breaks as well to let Tooru know what it’s like to be on the edge of an orgasm and then having it stolen from you.

Tooru grabs his cheeks with both hands, forcing him to look up at him.

“What are you thinking of, Iwa-chan? Surely not anything more important than what we’re doing right now?” Tooru bows down slightly, letting the tip of Hajime’s cock slide in between his asscheeks, reaching a hand down between them and situating it right by his entrance. “Are you ready or do you want a little longer to finish whatever thought you were having?”

Hajime shakes his head violently, and Tooru smirks down at him, satisfied with Hajime’s urgency. 

Reaching up to hold Hajime’s shoulders for balance, Tooru sinks down on top of him, _slowly_ , so slow Hajime can _feel_ the rim stretch around the head of his cock, feel Tooru taking him in, inch by inch. He feels Tooru’s thighs tense around him, Tooru’s grips on his shoulder tighten, and he’s slowly, _finally_ enveloped in the tight heat of Tooru surrounding him, all he needs is just a few thrusts probably, and then—

Tooru pulls up a little, just when he’s about to bottom out, and Hajime’s entire body tenses at the loss, desperate for that little extra push that Tooru _still_ refuses to give him.

Tooru sinks down on him again, rolling his hips until he finds an angle that pleases him too, his face contorting in pleasure whenever Hajime’s cock rubbed over his prostate, never sinking down enough for Hajime to fill him up properly or giving him enough friction to come, leaving Hajime desperate for more, his hips buckling upwards until Tooru presses his chest down again, smiling down at him mischievously. 

Hajime grunts around the gag and Tooru leans in, reaching a hand up to grab Hajime’s chin instead of his shoulder, tilting his head upwards to make Hajime look at him again. He straightens his legs, standing up and pulling up even further from Hajime’s cock until he’s completely slid off, his entrance _right_ above the tip, still pressing against it. Hajime can _feel_ the muscles stretch around him, almost, _almost—_

Pain shoots through him as Tooru pinches his nipple hard, pulling Hajime completely out of his reverie. He hisses around the gag, and Tooru grabs the hair at the back of his head, pulling at the roots and forcing him to look up, smirking down at him.

Hajime feels his cock twitch, and he knows from the look on Tooru’s face that he felt it too. _God_ , he shouldn’t be turned on by this, he thinks, shouldn’t give Tooru the satisfaction of knowing that what he’s doing is working, but here he is, unable to hide how weak he is for Tooru like usual.

Tooru lowers himself, sinking down over him again slowly, while reaching a hand down on each armrest, pulling open the cuffs around Hajime’s wrists, _finally_ freeing his hands.

First thing Hajime does is to reach up and pull the gag out of his mouth, letting it fall down to hang around his neck, the saliva-covered ball wettening the dip between his collarbones. _Then_ he reaches both hands up under Tooru’s arms behind him to grab his shoulders, pulling him down so Tooru finally, _finally,_ sinks down to the hilt, bottoming out as Hajime thrusts up into him.

Tooru gasps out loud as he does, fingers digging into Hajime’s upper arms, his own cock twitching against Hajime’s abs as Hajime thrusts up into him again and he _bounces_ on top of him, letting out another, smaller gasp.

Hajime lets go of Tooru’s shoulder when he sinks down on him again with all of his weight, reaching down to dig his own fingers into Tooru’s thighs, continuing to thrust upwards into him in the chair, despite still being tied to it by his ankles, using all of the tension he had built up over the night now, finally letting it all out as he fucks Tooru, who’s panting for air, seemingly just as happy about finally getting to the good part as Hajime.

Hajime leans in, tilting his head up to kiss Tooru, not caring about how messy it is, the drool that had escaped his mouth before making it a wet affair. Tooru reaches both hands up around his neck, gasping into Hajime’s mouth as they find a rhythm, Tooru’s thighs already growing shaky on each side of Hajime’s hips as he nears his orgasm.

Hajime’s entire body is vibrating with want and he’s _so fucking ready_ to finally come, but he tries to hold back, reaching up around Tooru’s cock to give it a few pumps as well while he manages his last few irregular thrusts, jerking up into Tooru outside of the rhythm that they had built, breaking it completely when he’s _finally_ violently pushed over the edge, his cock pulsing inside of Tooru as he comes, just as Tooru comes into his hand, hot and white over Hajime’s chest.

Hajime would be more bothered by this if the entire room wasn’t spinning and his entire body wasn’t _vibrating_ with bliss, his cock already growing soft while still inside of Tooru.

Tooru grabs his hands, intertwining them with his own, and Hajime figures it’s because he doesn’t want Hajime touching him, a form of compromise between not having to put Hajime back into the restraints and not letting him do whatever. He’s smiling down at Hajime, looking just as enraptured as Hajime feels, and when he slowly begins to stand up, pulling off of Hajime’s softening dick, Hajime doesn’t even think twice if it before he feels the stickiness hit his own thigh, some of his come slowly sliding down Tooru’s thighs, a delicious but _extremely_ messy sight.

“God, you’re making a fucking mess,” Hajime says, as if watching his own come sliding down between Tooru’s legs isn’t actually making his sex drive return, despite still being in the process of getting over one of the most intense orgasms he has ever experienced.

“Haven’t we already?” Tooru asks, first looking down to Hajime’s chest, Tooru’s come still slowly sliding down to pool at his abdomen, then pulling their intertwined fingers up to wipe Hajime’s chin with the back of Hajime’s own hand. He’s not wrong, they already have made a mess, but Hajime can’t seem to get himself to be bothered about it. “You drooled,” Tooru observes, grinning down at Hajime.

“You’re a piece of shit,” Hajime says, turning his face away, feeling his face flush with embarrassment, wishing Tooru knew when to shut up. God, it’s not like he could do anything about it with a fucking ball twisting his mouth open, but it doesn’t make it any less humiliating.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, letting go of Hajime’s hand and grabbing his chin again, forcing him to look up at him. For once, Tooru doesn’t look like he’s teasing him. “Maybe I will tell you where I keep the toys,” — he slides his fingers down around the ball gag hanging around Hajime’s neck, his eyes slowly returning to lock with Hajime’s again, — “if you wanted to continue on that train of thought from earlier.” When Tooru says this, his smirk widens, and Hajime instantly remembers when he had called him out on imagining it the other way around, with Tooru being the one gagged. 

Hajime instantly imagines Tooru, wearing the ball gag, maybe tied to the bed as well, drooling onto his pillow while Hajime fucks him until he comes untouched, crying out around the ball gag.

Tooru looks down at him with a sly smile, as if he knows exactly what Hajime is thinking of, and Hajime reaches his hands up around his waist, pulling him up to stand. 

“Untie me,” he orders, as Tooru gets off of Hajime, no longer straddling him on the chair, and Tooru turns to look down at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said—” Hajime stops, squinting at Tooru’s expression. Then he sighs. _“Please_ untie me,” he says, closing his eyes and sighing in resignation. After having known each other for so long, Tooru doesn’t even have to ask to get what he wants from him any more. Tooru unties him before leaning in over the chair, kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this one, i really didnt feel good abt it, but i also dont have the energy to fix it, since there'd be too much work haha. i hope its still somewhat enjoyable, thank you for reading!


End file.
